Jaret Cavén
A high ranking member of the Order of Vigilance, Jaret is a passionate believer in the ideals of mage freedom, and is prepared to fight for his beliefs on behalf of all the opressed and enslaved. Background Jaret was the third child of a minor Orlesian noble and his third mistress. Due to Jaret being the first and only son born to this nobleman, he was immediately taken into the noble household and treated as though he was just another legitimate child as opposed to a blatant bastard child. Naturally, the nobleman's wife was less than thrilled, in fact, she was downright furious up until she died after Jaret's fourteenth birthday. Regardless, his father never took much of an interest in anything Jaret ever did and his mother was never allowed to see him until after the nobleman's wife died. By this point of course, Jaret was too old to really relate to his mother as such, so she settled for a semi-close friendship. Throughout his formative years though, Jaret was closest to his older half-siblings. The oldest was Marie who was four when Jaret came while her sister, Janice, was only two. Due to the age differences, Jaret was closer to Janice, but he still had a very good relationship with Marie, much to their mother's displeasure. The three of them only grew closer after the girls lost their mother and their father started paying even less attention to all three of them. By the time Jaret was in his early twenties, Jaret had begun traveling all over Thedas. He first went to Ferelden, but quickly decided that the dirt, mud, and obsession with dogs just wasn't for him. He then traveled to the Free Marches were he stayed in Starkhaven for a time. While there, he met a young man whom he quickly fell in love with. The feeling was mutual and even though the man was a mage, Jaret couldn't have cared less. They continued their love affair for several months before the mage informed Jaret of his intentions to flee the Circle of Starkhaven and become an apostate. Jaret only needed a minute to think it over before he decided to aid the man in any way he could. They immediately moved to escape the city in the dead of night, knowing that it would be their only chance. They never considered that the Templars would have already known about their relationship, just as they never considered that those same Templars would be ready and waiting at the gates. A fight instantly erupted and it wasn't long before the mage was struck with several Holy Smites and Silencing spells. Jaret continued to fight on, sustaining several injuries; scars he still bears to this day. The mage was killed when he launched himself into the path of an oncoming crossbow bolt that was aimed at Jaret. He died in Jaret's arms and Jaret still remembers the feeling of the mage's blood running down his front. Jaret probably would have died that night had it not been for the sudden intervention of a pair of mysterious individuals. One was a powerful mage who managed to level the Templar contingent while the other, a rogue, got Jaret to safety. They eventually got out of the city and revealed themselves as members of the Order of Vigilance. Initially, Jaret didn't care, but when they explained their beliefs and views, he realized that he had found a group who thought as he did. They believed in the freedom of mages and the acceptance of all, ideals that Jaret could fully support. So, he pledged himself to the Order and has served it faithfully ever since, working his way up to the level of Vigilance Liaison. Appearance Jaret is smooth skinned, with a fair complexion. He only has only a few scars from his many years of hard work and fighting. Most of them are centered around his torso and they're very light and therefore, almost invisible. He only has a single facial scar; it runs the length of his left eyebrow and is almost imperceptible. Still, it is a constant source of irrational discomfort for him. He also has a small beauty mark below his lower lip on the right. His hair is a sandy blonde that is usually windblown and kept in a simple style. While it is short, he makes sure to keep enough to run his hands through. A little quirk of his is a pointless fear of going bald. Overall, he's a good looking guy. Due to his having grown up in Orlais, he has learned many secrets to keep himself looking youthful. He also has an immaculate sense of high fashion. He likes expensive silks and high quality cloth, usually in some color that accents his skin tone. Personality Jaret has always been an affectionate and caring person. This is due mostly to the influences of his half-siblings. They were always kind to him and very accepting. This kept him from growing too jaded and taught him to share his problems with friends. Regardless, Jaret has always had the ability to twist the rules and words of others into his favor. This is a trait he learned from being raised in Orlais. Most would call this skill a blessing, but even though it has served him well, Jaret would just as soon not bother with it. While deception might prove necessary in certain circumstances, it should never be your first recourse. He has loved traveling from a young age. First to the market with his half-siblings and then to the grand cities of Orlais. It was no shock when he left the country as soon as he could. He has always had a healthy respect for the laws of the land and he will obey them without question... to a certain extent. He is also a dedicated and conscientious worker that willingly accepts his responsibilities and will stop at practically nothing to see them accomplished. This extends to his personal life as well; when he wants something, he generally gets it. This isn't due to a spoiled attitude, he's simply determined. As far as his thoughts on the state of the world, he thinks it's pretty sorry. Between the discontent in Orlais, the surfacing problems in the Anders, the mess in Kirkwall, and the constant threat of the Qunari... Jaret basically figures that Thedas is basically fucked. Despite all of these problems though, he believes that there is one sure solution: freedom. If everyone simply accepted everyone else for who or what they are, then there would be no need for these constant struggles and all of the bullshit. The Circles, the Alienages, all of these things are simply different types of oppression and they only breed further discontent and suffering. Acceptance and the freedom it leads to would solve everything. At least, that's how Jaret sees it. Abilities Battlemaster Apprentice Defender Adept Two-Handed Master Recent Events Relationships Alan (deceased - Starkhaven Circle Mage) Redirect Main Page Site Backstory Category:Warrior Category:Orlais Category:Original Category:Order of Vigilance Category:Humans